Tim Guinee
Tim Guinee played Nick in the Off the Map episode I'm Here. Career Filmography *''I'm Not a Bad Person'' (????) *''It's No Game'' (2017) *''Growing Up Smith'' (2015) *''About Scout'' (2015) *''How and Why'' (2015) *''99 Homes'' (2014) *''Two Men in Town'' (2014) *''The Pardon'' (2013) *''Promised Land'' (2012) *''Just Like a Woman'' (2012) *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) *''The Oranges'' (2011) *''Mother's House (short)'' (2011) *''Water for Elephants'' (2011) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Cyrus'' (2010) *''A Buddy Story'' (2010) *''Void (short)'' (2009) *''The Private Lives of Pippa Lee'' (2009) *''AmericanEast'' (2008) *''Fragments'' (2008) *''Synedoche, New York'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Stargate: The Ark of Truth'' (2008) *''Broken English'' (2007) *''Damages'' (2006) *''The Shovel (short)'' (2006) *''Sweet Land'' (2005) *''Elvis'' (2005) *''Vinegar Hill'' (2005) *''Ladder 49'' (2004) *''A Hole in One'' (2004) *''Warning: Parental Advisory'' (2002) *''The Road from Coorain'' (2002) *''Personal Velocity: Three Portraits'' (2002) *''The Suitor'' (2001) *''Imposter'' (2001) *''Animated Epics: Moby Dick'' (2000) *''The Young Girl and the Monsoon'' (1999) *''Blade'' (1998) *''Brave New World'' (1998) *''Vampires'' (1998) *''The Three lives of Karen'' (1997) *''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) *''Sudden Manhattan'' (1996) *''Courage Under Fire'' (1996) *''Lily Dale'' (1996) *''Silver Strand'' (1995) *''How to Make an American Quilt'' (1995) *''Black Day Blue Night'' (1995) *''The Pompatus of Love'' (1995) *''Follow the River'' (1995) *''Men of War'' (1994) *''Breathing Lessons'' (1994) *''Heaven & Earth'' (1993) *''The Obit Writer (short)'' (1993) *''Daybreak'' (1993) *''The Night We Never Met'' (1993) *''Chain of Desire'' (1992) *''Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis'' (1991) *''Once Around'' (1991) *''Livin' Large'' (1989) *''American Blue Note'' (1989) *''Vietnam War Story II'' (1988) *''Tai-Pan'' (1986) Television *''The Punisher'' (2017) *''Ghost Wars'' (2017) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2017) *''Time After Time'' (2017) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''Elementary'' (2014-2017) *''Bones'' (2016-2017) *''The Affair'' (2017) *''Blue Bloods'' (2016) *''Conviction'' (2016) *''Power'' (2016) *''Van Helsing'' (2016) *''BrainDead'' (2016) *''Motive'' (2016) *''Hell on Wheels'' (2013-2016) *''Elementary'' (2014-2016) *''Code Black'' (2016) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2015) *''Forever'' (2015) *''The Good Wife'' (2011-2015) *''The Following'' (2015) *''Madam Secretary'' (2014) *''Revolution'' (2012-2014) *''Homeland'' (2012-2013) *''Weeds'' (2012) *''Perception'' (2012) *''Damages'' (2011-2012) *''The Good Wife'' (2011-2012) *''Fringe'' (2012) *''Castle'' (2012) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2011) *''Person of Interest'' (2011) *''CSI: NY'' (2006-2011) *''Covert Affairs'' (2011) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''The Closer'' (2010) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''Miami Medical'' (2010) *''The Deep End'' (2010) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Three Rivers'' (2009) *''Trauma'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''24'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2009) *''Life'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2009) *''NCIS'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008) *''The Mentalist'' (2008) *''Smallville'' (2007) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2006-2007) *''Without a Trace'' (2006-2007) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2006-2007) *''Friday Night Lights'' (2007) *''The Lost Room (mini-series)'' (2006) *''Medium'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006) *''Killer Instinct'' (2006) *''In Justice'' (2006) *''The West Wing'' (2006) *''CSI: Miami'' (2005) *''The Division'' (2004) *''Tarzan'' (2003) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003) *''The Guardian'' (2003) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2002) *''Thieves'' (2002) *''Strange World'' (1999-2002) *''The Practice'' (2002) *''Law & Order'' (2001) *''Level 9'' (2000) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) *''Duke of Groove (short)'' (1996) *''Comics'' (1993) *''Queen (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Golden Years'' (1991) *''L.A. Law'' (1990) *''A Man Called Hawk'' (1989) *''Knightwatch'' (1989) *''Wiseguy'' (1988) *''Lincoln (mini-series)'' (1988) *''Crime Story'' (1987) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1986) *''The Equalizer'' (1986) External Links * * Category:Actors